A new character
by CSXLoser
Summary: I've having dreams and thoughts about a new character in the Eureka seveN after EP7. Here i explain the story and hopefully add on to it. Rated T for mild language CH2 is UP after 3 month delayUPDATE CH3 is HERE! as of May 4 ,2007
1. Chapter 1A New Character

I DO NOT OWN EUREKA SEVEN blah blah blah. I was bored…..

Setting- This takes place after Renton gets Ramen dumped on him in Episode 7.

"Oh boy I laughed so hard that my stomach moved!" Stoner said aloud.

" Looks like Renton and Moondoggie are coming back" Matthieu said with little hiccups due to all the laughing he did since the prank started.

" Man Moondoggie forgot the camera. Useless guy…" Hap told them. He quickly reaches for the mic.

"Hey Moon…"

"Wait! Look at the screen." Matthieu said aloud after he quickly stole the mic away from Hap.

A ref boarder was seen through the bad blocky picture of the monitor near the sunset. The ref boarder was too far away for details but everyone could tell it was a tall male with a hairstyle similar to Renton's. The ref boarder was going higher and higher into the sky facing directly upward and spinning his body to the right non-stop. Suddenly on the tip of the sunset, he did one last spin and at the same time did a front flip.

"HOLY!" Matthieu yelled in shock

"Did he just?..."

"The move…the move that was said that could never be done…." Stoner said

"A 1080 degree cut-back drop turn…"

Later that night after everyone fell asleep, a mysterious figure somehow snuck into the Gekko using his ref board... He knew he would eventually be spotted the next morning, so he predicted someone would wake him up. He then dozed off on the left side of a corridor.

"HEY WAKE UP!" A man yelled.

The mysterious man woke up and sees a tall slim yet fit figure in front of him

"Who the he are you and how did you get here?"

"Hello I'm Nick Dixthan and you must be Holland Novak right?" the mysterious man said.

"I don't care about your name. Get off the ship!" Holland yells

"What if I said I was hired by Diane to join your crew?" Nick says.

Holland was surprised! The fact that this kid that looks like a tall 13 year old knows about….her made him open his eyes in shock.

"You said you were hired….SHOW ME PROOF!" Holland challenged with a daring voice.

The voices of the other crewmembers' yawns were getting Nick's attention. He knew he must finish this conversation fast.

"The only proof I have is this." He said quietly to Holland and showed him 5K in dollars from his pocket.

"You see the girl that claimed she was Diane said she was poor but she was willing to give all her money to someone in return that he/she join the Gekkostate and fight by Holland's side." Nick continued

"She was crying yet no one took her job knowing that the pay was very low. At the time I was traveling around the world and she suddenly grabbed me with tears flowing non-stop out of her eyes. She begged of me to take this job. I told her I was a nuisance. I barely know of this world and I almost never experienced it. Then I turned to leave and suddenly she grabbed my hand putting the money you see here in my hand.

"Please do it" she said. "I'm paying you all the money I have now." "

"Her cracking depressed voice, her tears. It touched me…I knew I had to help her. So I agreed and started my journey to find the Gekko with this old ref board she gave me."

Nick then pointed at the brown, plain ref boarder resting on the wall next to him.

" You still haven't answered one question.." Holland said still trying to grab of this info to his mind.

" Yeah?"

" Where did all of this happen and when?"

" First of all , that's two questions" Nick corrected

" Anyway it happened about a month ago at Bellforest."

Holland stared at Nick and put a hand on his forehead.

" JEEZ so much…." Holland thought

" Oh yeah I forgot. She said not to go look for her…she already left Bellforest." Nick added

After thinking for about 5 minutes , Holland stretched his fingers and let his left eye stared at the wall behind Nick.

" Let me introduce you to the crew." Holland says.

So how you like it? Seriously I know im the worst writer in the world ( I barely passed my essays at school) but please still review

Oh yeah please answer whether you look forwarding to the next chapter or something. In the next chapter ill give you more info on Nick's appearance….

By CSXLoser

P.S. – I repeat I do not own Eureka seveN ! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WROTE A STORY NOT FOR A GRADE…..


	2. Chapter 2 Prove Your WortH!

ALL CREDIT for the manga and the anime series of the story this is based on goes to BONES and BANDAI.

…Holland orders Nick to stand up and to follow him.

"GURGGGGGGLE"

"JEEZ you have 5K in your pant's pocket and you don't spend it on food!!?" Holland said in surprise.

"Well…there was another part of the deal." Nick said quietly

"Huh??"

"What…other part??"

At the time, Holland and Nick passed Eureka's room. Nick, of course, did not know that at the time.

"Well, it was a harsh part of it." Nick answered

"I'm not allowed to use any of the money till you completed all your goals as the leader of Gekkostate."

"Wow for a 16 year old, you do know how to be a man of his word." Holland commented

"Correction, I'm 14."

"WHAT!!!!???" Holland yells

"WAIT HERE!!!" Holland commanded

Holland runs to the end of the corridor and takes a right. That lead him to the entrance of the men's bathroom and he quickly entered.

He washed his face thinking "GOD he's 14 and only about 2 cm inches shorter than me!!!"

He continued thinking "What the he22 am I doing??! Why am I doing this?? Jeez. I'm acting like a child. Ok Holland...stay cool. You're an adult."

After he gathered his thoughts, he exited the bathroom walking slowly back to Nick who was standing where he was in a slouching position.

When Holland finally made it to Nick, Nick asked "What happened to you??"

"Huh?? What are you saying???" Holland replied back

"You splashed a lot of water on your shirt while you were washing your face."

Holland ignored him.

"Let's continue. We are almost there."

After about 3 minutes of walking, the two made it to a double door. Holland walked close to it and it opened automatically. There Nick sees the entire crew of Gekkostate having breakfast.

"Attention everyone!!! We have a new official member of Gekkostate" Holland yells to the group. Everyone then stares at Nick who was blushing from all of the attention, holding their plates and forks.

Hap, Stoner, and Matthieu were sitting together in the back with surprised faces.

"No way…" Matthieu said quietly

"It's no doubt." Hap said after

"That's him. The reffer who did the 1080 degree cut-back drop turn."

Now that everyone had a good look at Nick, there was more info on his looks and personality. He was tall close to Holland's height and had thick, rectanglular, glasses. He had light tanned skin and is slightly chubby. His hair is not even close to Renton's style. In fact it was flat and round like Hap's but he had a small tail sticking upward in the back and it's black. Chances are it was a hat that he lost. His face was round. It was clearly seen he used his glasses to hide his small black eyes. Now to his clothes. His shirt had a similar design with Renton's but the colors were inverted and it had a logo of one of the biggest ref board companies…TRAPFUSION. He also wore a pair of jeans with long black lines going across the legs.

CONTNUING STORY……

"Hey Eureka, where's Renton??" Holland asks

Eureka stares at Holland with a kind face and with Linck sleeping on her legs.

"He's still sleeping."

"Well…is it ok that you can take the kids and Renton to go shopping??"

"Of course I'll wake him up right now."

Eureka taps Linck on the head to wake him up.

"Come on let's wake up Renton."

By the time this conversation was over, Renton has already woken up staring at his picture on the latest issue of RayOut.

"Nee-san…I can't believe it…I'm on the cover of the RayOut." Renton thought

Moondoggie walks by seeing Renton staring at the cover and lets jealously take over again. He walked slowly to Renton making sure not to get his attention. When he got right behind Renton, Renton was till staring and daydreaming. He bended his legs forward hitting Renton and startling him.

"Hey what's that for!!!?" Renton asks while turning his body to see who pushed him. There, he sees Moondoggie dress in "urban camouflage". Moondoggie stares at Renton shortly and turns the other way leaving.

"He must be reacting to this….wow" Renton thought

Eureka goes down a small set of stairs and sees Renton.

:" Hey do you want to come shopping with me??" Eureka asks

Renton was surprised

"Could it be….they could be setting us on our first date??" Renton thought

"Sure!!" Renton answers

"Great! Hey kids Renton says he's coming with us"

After Renton, Eureka, and the kids left the ship, the rest of the crewmembers, including Nick, were discussing a mission in the control room.

"As you know, are mission is to capture a key member of the Voderak. She is currently taking refugee at the city next to us. You guys know what to do right."

"Wait Holland. You are not going to tell Renton??" Talho asked.

Holland didn't answer but he stared at Nick.

"You're coming with me you got that?"

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"CRAP!!! I didn't expect this!" Holland yells

"Great now we'll have to ride around this god-forsaken city trying to catch an old lady on a scooter. Nick any ideas?"

"Not at the moment and why are you asking me?"

"Because you need to prove your worth." Holland answers

Nick doesn't reply back and stares around the interior of the LFO. He stares at Holland's hands shaking as if the wheel is out of control.

"You're not very peaceful and calm when you're driving" Nick says to Holland

"Shut up and think. There is something wrong with the wheel so I have to be extra careful." Holland replies

" So how the he22 am I supposed to know a way to trap an old lady riding around on a scooter if I don't even know the layout of this place? " Nick asks in a mad, irritated voice

Holland does a sharp right turn causing Nick to slam his head on the back of Holland's seat.

"JEEZ. This city is probably never meant for LFO drifting and yet the leader here is trying to kill me." Nick thought.

"Heck he didn't asked if I was alright…….Diane….how the heck do you like him?"

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"Gosh the lady is such a pain in the butt" Hilda thought

She turns on communications.

"Hey leader…." All she heard was static.

"Oh crap! Holland!"

Hilda then starts turning around.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Matthew asks in a surprised voice through communication line.

"I don't want to believe this but I think Holland is in trouble" She replied

"Just keep on chasing the target. I'll join you once I know Holland is ok."

-------BACK WITH HOLLAND AND NICK----------------------------------

"COUGH COUGH"

Nick slowly opens his eyes. His head is resting on the back of Holland's seat. Blood is dripping on the seat to the ground. Nick stares at the blood like in amazement. He quickly regains his thoughts though and stares around. The door to the outside was opened and Holland was gone. He unclips his seat belt and stands up with pain. Slowly he walks outside. There he sees Holland looking at a pile of rubble.

"Holland, what happened?" Nick asks

Holland was surprised to hear the voice and turns around.

"You're bleeding" Holland said

"Well no duh…..answer the question."

Holland hesitated to speak but was quickly able to gain his voice.

"I crashed…the wheel gone out of control… I turned a 4 story building to ashes….I don't know if people were living there……GOD I…."

Holland turns around to the rubble and stares at the ground. The sun he believed was shining at his shame. Nick was in silence. He turned around and looked at the LFO. He walked inside and stared at the pilot's seat. He sat on it and wiped the blood going down his face with his right hand. He stared at the map of the city shown to him on the screen. He immediately started staring at one particular area.

"Holland…I got a plan so I'm taking the LFO." Nick said quietly

Holland managed to hear it and only said back "Don't spill blood all over the seat kid."

Nick turns on communications in the LFO and yells "Anyone hear me?"

Right now he was driving the LFO as fast but safe as he could. He never believed he could successfully drive an LFO on his first try. Heck he was surprised that Holland didn't even got scared and asked if he would knew how to ride it.

"That voice, I never heard it in my life. Who is he?" Renton asks Eureka

"He's a new recruit of Gekkostate just like you Renton." Eureka answered.

"But when did he…" His voice was cut off when he heard Nick's voice again.

"Hello? Anyone?"

"This is Eureka in the Nirvash. What do you want?" Eureka replies.

"Oh hi Eureka. Well Holland unofficially put me in charge so…can you get everyone on communications…no one is listening to me"

"OK" Eureka said

Nick waited for a few minutes and then heard two clicks on the line. He knew that everyone's online and ready to listen.

"Hello everyone, this is Nick. You guys probably don't remember me too much but Holland told me to think of a plan and I got one."

"How's Holland doing?!" Hilda asks

"He's alright…the steering wheel got out of control and he crashed. Apparently the crash stabilized the wheel so he put me in charge while he tries……I guess to comfort himself. Anyway no physical injuries on him."

"Ok back to plan. Everyone look at the northwest section of the map and stare at the T shaped road. Hilda-san, please try your best to reach to the bottom part of the T as fast as possible and put the crate there. Matthieu-san and Eureka will corner the old lady in the middle so she would have to turn to you. EVERYONE MOVE OUT!!"

"YO-KAI" everyone yelled.

The static stopped.

"Wow everyone is so obedient. They don't even question me…..Amazing.I guess I can stop trying and go back to Holland" Nick thought

Until he could….he got unconscious.

"Ungh." Nick groaned

He slowly opened his eyes to see Renton staring at his face.

" Are you alright sir?" Renton asked

"Yeah…..you are Renton right?" Nick asked

" Yes. How did you know?"

" Talho-san mentioned your name somewhere." Nick replied

Nick then slowly stood up to look at his surroundings.

" I don't really understand" Renton said

" We captured the old lady thanks to you but now she's…cooking lunch for us."

" Huh?" Nick asked in a confused voice

He started touching his forehead.

" Oh your wound. Holland did that for you."

As soon as he heard "Holland" Nick asked quickly " Where's Holland? Is he alright?"

" Oh he's alright. He told us the incident and said that no one was living in the building he crashed to. He's happy for that." Renton answers.

" Oh yeah forgot to tell you, you're in the old lady's apartment. Everyone is eating their heart out but me…I just don't understand what happened…"

" Hey Nick how're you doing" Holland asked out of nowhere. Nick turned to the right to see Holland sitting backwards on a chair.

" Hey Mathieu let Renton take over. He doesn't seem to be hungry" Holland commanded

"Wait. Let me do it" Nick requested.

" But.." Renton and Holland said in unison

" Don't worry I just want to see the woman you captured Holland"

"Fine" Holland said

Nick got up and turned to find the kitchen. He could tell it was the kitchen since he smelled sweets and spices coming from the room. He quietly said hello to the lady cooking and waited for her to turn around. She did and stared at him. She dropped the cooking spoon she held in her hands.

" AHHHHH GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!"

" Huh it's just a covered wound…come on I'm not that ugly" Nick told her

" GET OUT GET OUT YOU MURDEDER!!!"

……to be continued

GOSH I delayed this for 3 months sorry everyone (and I put less details so again sry)

-CSXLOSER


	3. Chapter3 My Dream that Foretold the Past

My Dreams that Foretold the Past…

"EXPERIMENT D.N 2…Wake up!"

"Come on! No matter how much pain I input into his chambers, he won't WAKE UP!"

The sound of a kick onto a solid surface was heard. Nick opened his eyes. He was in a chamber full of a green substance. The environment he could see was blurry in his vision. He stares at his reflection on the glass he was enclosed in. His left eye was glowing red…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Nick wakes up from the nightmare. He puts his right hand across to cover his left eye.

"It hurts!!!" He cried to himself

He stands up but quickly falls back down on his knees.

"Did this….really happen to me? Am I just an experiment? An object made my science and technology?"

He loses consciousness…

"Wake up you noisy brat!"

A swift kick was given to Nick and he wakes up. His eyes stare directly at Holland with an angered face.

"You woke me up last night! You and your screaming… The walls around this area of the Gekko were meant to reduce sound but I can still hear you yelling in pain!"

"Sorry leader." Nick replied.

Nick stares at his surroundings. He was back in his room in the Gekko. Light shined from the small window behind him and the walls were gloomy as usual. It was basically a prison with a window.

"Can I go out now?" Nick asks

"No you can't. The old hag is still here and wants to kill you. I can't let you go and risk the chance of her seeing you." Holland answered

"What if I walk around stealthily?" Nick asked

"No I don't trust your stealth skills. And she won't kill you. She will kill herself if she sees you." Holland answered

"Do you think I'm a murderer?" Nick asked

"You ask too many questions." Holland answered and quickly leaves the room.

Nick sighs and tries to waste time by looking at the window behind him. He slouched against the door and started to daydream.

"Does Holland think of me as a pain in the ass?" Nick thought

"Was I really a murderer? Me being an experiment made by science? That could explain why I don't know anything about my past."

Suddenly, a red dot appears on the window…

"Sorry for making you do this."

"Why are you apologizing all of a sudden?"

"I know this is a hard decision for you but you already knew you had to go back…"

"Nick, it's safe now. You can come out now." Holland yells through the other side of the door.

"The old lady left. Use the restroom quickly. We'll be leaving soon since we are just refilling our water supply. "

"Roger that."

Nick slowly walks to the door. He recently fainted and his bladder was about to explode. He ran out almost running over Holland and enters the restroom. He entered the stall and let it go. Once he finished, he got out and saw Moondoggie.

"Those clothes…can it be?" Nick thought

"Moondoggie is that you?" Nick yells

Moondoggie turns around to see a figure he saw years ago.

"Nick!? When and how did you get here?"

"That's not the way to greet someone Moondoggie"

They approached each other and shook hands.

"I thought you were with with…" Moondoggie struggles to say

"Who? Sumner and Ruri? No I ditch them and I've been walking around the world for awhile till someone hired me to join Gekkostate." Nick answered

" Man those were great days." Moondoggie said

" Me and you used to be great lifters."

"True but you were the only one that gets sick when lifting with LFO's" Nick said

"Shut up."

Nick agreed to go outside later to talk more about what happened to each other as Moondoggie does the job of refilling the water supply. They talked for an hour till footsteps were heard running towards them.

"Nii-san! Doggie-niisan!"

Moondoggie and Nick turn around to see Renton running towards them holding a shiny refboard.

"Hey Nii-san check out my new board I made!" Renton says

"Oh hey Nick!"

"Hi." Nick replied

"So this is…her brother?" Nick thought

"You know it's better to help around for once." Moondoggie said

" I know I know. But this place is great for lifting! Can't you feel it?" Renton asks

Moondoggie turned the knob to the water tank counterclockwise and started to walk towards the Gekko.

"I'm going to get my board. Are you joining us Nick? Come on! I want to see your amazing skills!" Moondoggie yells

SORRY FOR HUGE DELAYS!!! SCHOOL is tough when they try to prepare you for high school! dont worry ill write plenty more during the summer.

- CSXLoser


End file.
